Goldar 2.0.
Goldar 2.0. is the main villain in Power Rangers SpyForce episode '''The Dino Spies Collision Course '''the teamup episode with SpyForce Dino Charge, Dino Thunder and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. From The Ashes Goldar was likely destroyed, reduced to a pile of sand along with all others who participated in the final invasion, although his fate is not directly witnessed. Revived For Revenge With the Techno Power Goldar is revived by Lazarus although more edgy and his Gold Armor is even shinier he still has the same attitude in his previous form. As The SpyForce Rangers along with Keres investigate, find and confront Lazarus and soon learned that an old Ranger nemeses "Goldar 2.0." and he pursues the Rangers to get revenge for Rita and Zedd. As the SpyForce Rangers are overwhelmed Lazarus and Techno’s revival of Goldar and surrounded by putties, triptoids and vilvix armies. Richie and his SpyForce Team Fend off the Putties While Tyler and the Dino Charge Rangers are also outnumbered against Techno Ranger, Snide and the foot soldiers until a Dino Blast disrupts their assault. To their surprise 2 Dino teams of Power Rangers emerged. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers’ Billy, Kimberly, Aisha and Zack and Dino Thunder Rangers Ethan and Kira. Ethan informed Conner that Tommy AKA Dr. O alerted him and Kira about Goldar’s resurrection and Billy, Aisha, Zack and Kimberly also was alerted by Gosei; Zordon’s protégé about it as well. Goldar didn’t like the sound of that at all. He insisted that he avenge his bosses Rita and Zedd. The Lexington brothers join Richie, Kenny and Stephanie and they morph to deal with Lazarus, The Technos, Putties, Triptoids, and Vilvixs. Old Foes Face OFF! The Dino Power Rangers confronts Goldar and split into 5 groups. Triceratops Trio pairs Billy with Ethan and Shelby while Kimberly, Kira join Sir Ivan in Pterodactyl trio as a Stego-Para-Mastadon forms with Chase, Koda and Zack while Riley joins Aisha leaving Jason, Tyler and Conner to form the T-Rex Trio. The Dino Rangers Teams defeated their retrospective foes leaving Goldar last in line and they combine their weapons to create an ultimate weapon of all Combining the Power Blaster with Z-Rex Blaster with Dino Spike forming the Super Charge Dino Power Cannon. The Super Charge Dino Power Cannon fire a Ultimate Dino Blast at Goldar but he survives. Goldar survives informing the super team that he’s unstoppable. The Dino Rangers Teams summoned their zords forming their retrospective Megazord. The SpyForce Rangers with Zenowing’s help defeated Lazarus once more with Kere's assistance help finally reach the destination to help their fellow Rangers. As they arrive the SpyForce Rangers saw Goldar transformed into a creepy form that has never been seen ever. Keres arrives as well and she gives the Rangers a Dino Charger in which was incorporated by their zord The SpyForce Wolfzord. Stephanie thanks Keres for her assistance and she, Kenny and Richie uses the Dino Charger to combine with the Dino Charge Megazord. SpyForce Rangers and the SpyForce Wolf Dino Charger “Dino Charger Ready! - Summon SpyForce Wolf Zord!” The 5 SpyForce Rangers and the Dino Charge Rangers are now in the same Megazord Cockpit with Richie and Tyler sharing the Megazord control as they align themselves Thundersaurus Megazord and the Mighty Morphin Megazord. With the Dino Charge Rangers in Super Dino Drive Mode and the SpyForce Rangers already in their retrospective positions as Tyler uses the Dino Drive Saber and Richie uses his SpyForce Megazord Steering Wheel binding both as one. Goldar overconfident as usual determined to bring the Rangers down but it was too late. The 4 Rangers Teams gave an Ultimate Wolf Dino Final Blast; and once again Goldar is destroyed. The Dino Charge Rangers thanks the Mighty Morphin and the Dino Thunder Rangers for their help as they all help the SpyForce Rangers bring Lazarus back into custody.